


Lucky Mistletoe

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [80]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Mistletoe, POV Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>foxerica asked: "Allison/Lydia + we were friends for a couple of months during high school (and I had such a crush on you) but then my parents moved. when I run into you at college, I'm surprised you remember me."</p><p>
  <i>Red hair isn’t that rare, neither is long red hair, but the moment Allison sees the girl flip her hair over her shoulder, she knows it’s Lydia. There’s no mistaking her. She briefly considers going up to her and saying hello, but then discards the idea just as quickly. Lydia probably doesn’t even remember. They’d only been friends for a couple months at the start of sophomore year of high school before Allison’s parents had decided to move to France.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxerica (ericaismeg)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Red hair isn’t that rare, neither is long red hair, but the moment Allison sees the girl flip her hair over her shoulder, she knows it’s Lydia. There’s no mistaking her. She briefly considers going up to her and saying hello, but then discards the idea just as quickly. Lydia probably doesn’t even remember. They’d only been friends for a couple months at the start of sophomore year of high school before Allison’s parents had decided to move to France.

Allison continues on her way to her dorm to finish packing. Her parents are coming to LA for Christmas and she’s supposed to pick them up at LAX tomorrow, and then drive them to the apartment they rented. She hasn’t seen them since August and she’s exited.  So excited that when she’s looking for her key card to enter the dorm building, she upturns her bag.

‘Shit.’

She quickly starts to shove everything back into her bag, while still looking for the key card that appears to be the only thing not to have fallen out. Pens, spare change and lip balm are rolling away from her. She’s can see someone approaching from the corner of her eye and is suddenly very aware that she’s blocking the entrance to the building. She tries to move a little faster, but it only makes her drop her bag again.

‘Oh, come one!’

‘You okay?’

Allison’s eyes follow high heeled shoes, slim legs, a green skirt, a pale grey coat and a soft looking scarf, up to what turns out to be Lydia’s face, eyebrows raised and amusement twinkling in her eyes. For a moment Allison doesn’t move, her brain too busy cataloguing all the little changes in Lydia. She seems more confident, calmer. She still looks perfect, dressed to a T, but it looks less forced, like Lydia did it for herself, instead of feeling like it’s expected of her.

When Allison realizes she’s been staring a little too long, she blushes and quickly says, ‘I was looking for my card and then this happened,’ gesturing at her things spread out over the pavement.

Lydia nods and then quickly and efficiently helps her gather her things. When Allison’s bag is full again, her key card is still missing. She hopes she didn’t lose it, or that she has to empty her bag again before she finds it.

‘Don’t worry,’ Lydia chuckles, pulling out her own card and opening the door. ‘We live in the same building, Ally. I can’t believe you didn’t know that.’

At the sound of her old nickname Allison nearly stumbles over the doorstep.

‘You remember me? I didn’t think- We were only friends for a couple of months.’

Lydia shrugs. ‘You don’t usually forget the first girl you had a crush on.’

‘I had a crush on you too, you know,’ Allison smiles, feeling something in her chest expand. _I still do_ , she thinks, but doesn’t say.

‘Too bad we didn’t know that.’ Lydia winks. ‘What floor are you on? I’m on the third.’

‘Second,’ Allison says, unable to not feel a little disappointed. They keep walking up the steps in silence until the reach the landing of the second floor. Allison keeps toying with the right way to phrase her question. Now that she’s found Lydia again, she really doesn’t want to lose her. ‘I don’t know if you’re busy, but I make pretty good hot chocolate, and unless my roommate at the last ones, we have some Christmas cookies. We could hang out for a while, catch up?’

Lydia looks at her for a moment, like she’s turning the idea over in her mind, looking for all the possible meanings of Allison’s question.

‘It’s okay if you don’t want to,’ Allison quickly adds. ‘You probably have packing to do. _I_ still have packing to do, so-‘

Lydia smile is soft when she places her hand on Allison’s to stop her. ‘I’d love to.’

‘Great.’

Allison is very aware of Lydia’s presence by her side as they walk to her room. She really hopes Kira hasn’t left a mess. She loves her roommate, but Kira has a talent for making it look like a hurricane’s been through their room if she’s in a hurry.

‘Is there a reason there’s mistletoe hanging over your door?’ Lydia asks when they arrive at the door.

‘That would be my roommate’s. She and her boyfriend are sickeningly cute, so they didn’t really need an excuse to kiss every time they walk into the room, but they wanted one.’

‘You know,’ Lydia says, stepping forward, forcing Allison to step back against the door. ‘They say it brings good luck to kiss under the mistletoe.’

Allison eyes flick down to Lydia’s lips, and stay there. ‘Maybe I’ll even find my key card.’

She barely processes Lydia’s little smirk before full lips are pressing against her own. She sighs and closes her eyes. Even in her heels, Lydia is a little shorter than her, so Allison leans back against the door so Lydia can step between her legs and press closer. Lydia is soft and sweet smelling, reminding Allison of spring, when all the flowers are in bloom.

Allison’s hands are on Lydia’s hips, keeping her close, but Lydia’s hands wander over every inch of Allison they can reach. First her face and hair, then trailing down her neck and shoulders, before Allison feels their pressure through her coat as they move further down to her ass. For a moment Allison isn’t sure whether she wants to keep pushing forward into Lydia’s body or push back, into Lydia’s hands.

Lydia makes the decision for her by suddenly removing her hands, but then she also pulls back, and this really isn’t what Allison wants. She pouts and opens her eyes. The amusement has returned to Lydia’s face, probably because she’s tapping Allison’s key card against her cheek.

‘Look what I found in your back pocket.’

Allison blushes and bites her lip. ‘Look at that, it worked.’ Then she grins and tilts her head. ‘You think, if I kiss you again, I’ll get lucky enough to get your number?’

‘Hmm, well,’ Lydia muses, reaching past Allison to open the door. ‘I think it’s definitely worth a try.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
